herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ash (Sing)
Ashley (also known as Ash) is the tetartagonist of the 2016 animated comedy film, Sing. She was voiced by Scarlett Johansson, who also voiced Princess Mindy in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie, and portrayed Black Widow in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Personaility Ash is best described as "a prickly teenage porcupine with a punk rock attitude." She has a sarcistic style of humor and is often portrayed as having a rebellious and tomboyish nature. After breaking up with her boyfriend, Ash became rather moody. She would often act somewhat miserable if it was mentioned to her in some way. Luckily for Ash, she managed to get over this. When it comes to music, Ash always prefers rock music, which she displays a passion for. It is clear that she does not like "cheesy" pop music and prefers to write her own songs. Biography Truly a rocker at her heart, Ash's passion for playing rock music causes conflict between her and her boyfriend Lance, causing her feelings for him to blind her to his ego. In her introduction scene, she and Lance fail to land a gig at a restaurant, and afterwards Lance tells her that he's the lead singer and she's the backup vocals, and Ash apologizes for "getting carried away". While boarding the train, flyers for Buster's singing competition get stuck to Ash and Lance's quills. Ash takes one off of Lance, who has accidentally boarded the train without her. She runs after him showing him the flyer. The two perform at the auditions, but Buster only wants Ash, whom he describes as "loud and horrible but shows promise", and not Lance. Despite leaving with Lance after this, her yearning to make a name for herself and for Lance as true rock stars leads to her deciding to accept her earned place in Buster's singing competition even though Lance didn't make the cut. She tells Lance that she's doing this for them, but Lance believes she's just "selling out". As a rocker and a teenager, she has her pride and a rebellious streak displayed by her sarcastic wit and a passive-aggressive defiance towards Buster's attempts to make her perform as a "pop princess", suggesting she sing what Ash calls "cheesy pop" songs such as "Call Me Maybe", with Buster saying that the song is "made for her" due to being a teenage girl, and wear a sparkly purple dress on stage, which disagrees with her own ambition to to be a rocker in her own right. Later on, at her apartment, she and Lance laugh at the songs Buster picked for her. Ash says she was considering writing her own song, but Lance scoffs at this, saying to just do what Buster says so that they can win the money, and that writing songs isn't easy, despite him making it look easy. Ash returns to her apartment one night after rehearsals, and she sees Lance singing Jack White's "Love Interruption" with another female porcupine. The two almost share a kiss before Ash interrupts questioning what is going on, to which the girl responds by introducing herself as Becky. Shocked and angry, Ash kicks both of them out. Lance blames Ash for this, saying she was never around anymore, and Ash says she was doing it for them. Ash slams the door on them, right after Becky attempts to tell her that she left her sunglasses inside, and she is left heartbroken. This affects her emotionally during her next rehearsal, where she attempts to sing "Call Me Maybe" while wearing the dress Buster picked out for her, but midway through she breaks down crying. Buster, oblivious to her being cheated on, asks if she's crying over having to wear the dress, which makes her cry more and shoot out her quills. Backstage, she is cheered up by Rosita and Gunter, with them saying she's too good for him and Rosita offering her gum or candy from her purse. Ash begins to get over Lance by writing her own song called "Set It All Free". She lets Buster hear it during rehearsals, and he is very impressed and tells her she should perform it. But despite this, Ash, after leaving the site of the destroyed Moon Theater, looks upset when she sees Lance and Becky performing at the same restaurant she and Lance tried to get a gig at before, causing her to run off. However, alongside the rest of the performers, Ash showed determination in performing and does not care about the prize money (or the fact that Moon lied to them about how much money was being offered), and they all help fix the stage to perform on. Ash, who has altered her performance outfit to fit her style, performs "Set It All Free", finally showing the world her passion and spirit. Her performance also draw the intention of Becky and Lance, who are watching it on TV. Becky turns off the TV, saying she isn't that good. Lance agrees with Becky as she leaves the room, but once she's gone he quickly turns the TV back on, looking very impressed. Despite her prickly performance, with her unintentionally shooting her quills everywhere during the guitar solo, she is given a thunderous applause and Buster calls her "a genuine rockstar". She is also seen cheering on the other performers, and at the end of the movie she attends the grand reopening of Moon Theater. Gallery Images Screenshot_2016-05-27-16-00-13.png Ash on guitar.png|Ash singing with her guitar Ash singing her heart out.png|Ash singing loudly Ash depressed.png|A sad Ash. Ash pose.png|Ash dancing tumblr_ont6paXiqa1w9e23to1_400.gif|Ash smiling Ash playing guitar in her room.png Ash angry.jpg|Ash mad after realizing her antagonistic boyfriend cheated on her Ash_And_This_Is_Crazy.jpg|Ash's heroic breakdown as she cries while singing the song "Call Me Maybe" BusterQuills.png|Ash, still crying, sending quills on Buster before running away Buster-ash-sing-e1482266116862.jpg|Ash with Buster Moon Buster_seeing_at_johnny_singing.png|Ash during 's performance of "My Way" Ash holding guitar.png Gunter is happy the show.png Ash saying about the show.png Ash dancing to buster.png ash seeing a paper.png Videos File:Sing (2016) - Set It All Free Scene (8 10) Movieclips Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Selfless Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Loyal Category:Insecure Category:Successful Category:Victims Category:Honorable Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright Category:Scapegoat